Objection
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Today she would be married to another man that is if a certain someone puts a stop to it. One-shot


Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a lace wedding dress designed by herself and her fellow fashion designers. Her dark hair was pinned up in pearls, a sliver chain hung around her neck, and her face was framed by a silk veil. Her make up consistented of a light blush, a little glittering eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She looked amazing which everyone expected and they also expected her to have a glow of happiness since it was her wedding day. But for some reason she wasn't in fact she was nervous and anxious, she could hardly sleep a wink the night before and it wasn't because she was excited. Why was she like this? Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and yet she felt like she had been given a death sentence.

It all happened a few months ago when Nathaniel had asked her to marry him. She didn't answer right away because she still had feelings for Adrien/Cat Noir. They had revealed each other's identies sometime before and they were so in shock that they took a break from each other. She wanted to talk to Adrien about the proposal and she was planning on confessing her feelings too. She told him about the proposal and before she could continue he started to get very upset. He then angrily told her about his job offer in New York and that he was going weather she liked it or not then he stormed off leaving Marinette in tears. Now here she was about to marry a man who she did not love but the man she did love wanted nothing to do with her.

It was soon time for the wedding march. As she made her way down all the excitement and joy about this marriage began to fade into regret and sadness. Tears streamed down her face but no one noticed due to the veil. As she got closer to the alter memories of the man she truly loved filled her head causing a river of tears to flow down her cheeks. She took her place at Nathaniel's side who moved the veil out of her face, it was too late to turn back now.

"Dearly beloved." The minister spoke. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony."

Marinette fought back her tears and tried to fake her best smile.

"Does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was no answer.

"Do you Nathaniel Krutzenburg take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health til death do you part?"

"I do." He said.

"And do you Marinette Dupain-Cheng take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I...I...I." She stuttered. This was it, she couldn't say no. It would hurt Nathaniel so much and besides he was her only chance of ever having a husband right? All it would take is for her to say those two words and she would be bound to him til death. "I...I-"

"I object!"

All eyes turned to the cathedral doors that burst open. The guests gasped, Marinette dropped her bouquet in shock. Standing at the doors, panting from running so fast was Cat Noir. The guests began whispering to each other.

"Cat Noir? What's he doing here?" One guest whispering.

"How dare he interrupt the wedding." Another said.

"Cat Noir." The minister said. "What reason do you have?"

His green eyes went to the bride. Marinette couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. Why was he here? Why did he object to this union?

"I...I." Adrien said. "I'm very sorry to interrupt this special occasion." He was shaking. "But I can't let the bride marry someone she doesn't love."

Marinette's heart rate increased, the world was spinning and getting darker. She fainted. In one swift move Cat Noir caught the swooning girl and lifted her into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing with my fiancé?" Nathaniel demanded.

"I'm really sorry about this sir."

With that said, all out once the lights and candles went out leaving everyone in the dark. When they finally relit the candles and turned on the lights Cat Noir and Marinette had vanished.

...

"Princess?" Cat Noir whispered to the unconscious bride he had brought back to his room. "Please wake up my beauty."

She moaned as her eyes began to open.

"Adrien?" She said not sure if she was dreaming. "What are you doing here? Where's Nathaniel? And everyone else?"

"They're back at the cathedral probably looking for you."

"Why did you stop my wedding? Why did you bring me here?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to talk to you."

"Why? Why now? Why not months, weeks, or days before the wedding? Why today?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"And shouldn't you be in New York!"

"Let me explain. I was in New York modeling for a few months then one day Nino called me about you and Nathaniel getting married and asked me if I wanted to come. At first I didn't I was still mad but after awhile I decided to go. So I went back to Paris hoping to talk to you and apologize until I saw you with Alya planning everything and you looked so happy I...I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"So why interrupt the ceremony?"

"Because you wouldn't have been happy."

"How do you know? You haven't talked to me in months."

"Tikki...told me a few hours ago that you were crying in your dressing room about the wedding so I changed into Cat Noir and rushed down there as quick as I could."

"I was wondering why Tikki wasn't there to wish me luck."

"Marinette do you love Nathaniel?"

"What does it matter? At least he wanted to be with me when the one I did love just left me." She sobbed.

"Please don't cry my love." He cooed hugging her. "I'm sorry. When you told me about his proposal that night I was so angry and afraid that I might lose you to him that I...I just acted without thinking."

"You always were impulsive."

"Marinette, my lady, I do love you. That whole time I was in New York I only thought of you. Every night I would have nightmares about you marrying him. They were terrible I would find myself in a church and there you were looking as stunning as you do now, you'd walk down the isle smiling, seeming like you were going to marry me. But when I reached out to touch you, you walked right through me and to Nathaniel. I called out to you but you didn't hear me or see me then I would wake up screaming."

"Is that true."

"Of course it is. I love you." He began to kiss away her tears. "My beautiful." He kissed one away. "Lovely." He kissed away two more. "Princess."

"Oh Adrien." She buried her face into his neck. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me again."

"Never again."

Their lips joined in a passionate kiss, they had longed for each other for so long and now they could finally be together.

"Adrien."

"Yes my lady?"

"What about Nathaniel? My parents? And the guests?"

"We'll think of something. For now I 'm just so happy to have you back in my arms."

"And we shall be together til death do us part."


End file.
